Love is an Open Door that has Been Jammed for a While
by I'm A HUGE Fan of EVERYTHING
Summary: Hans is no longer in prison. Guess who let him out? And, wait, Olaf has a girlfriend? Let's throw in an OC, just for fun!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**So just my idea of what happened after Frozen. Whenever you see one of these (****), it means something really interesting and maybe even shocking that wasn't in the summary is going to happen.**

**Hans's pov **

Maybe I was too caught up in myself. Maybe I was too focused on what I wanted. But now that I'm locked up in prison, I already know I won't get anything I want. Now I have no choice but to think outside of being king. Now I am forced to think of Anna.

Anna.

If only I wasn't so selfish. Maybe I would have realized sooner. I wouldn't have had to be here. Wanting to be with her more than anything, but not being able to even say one word to her. We could have gotten married by now. But they won't let me out, under any circumstance, unless I am proved innocent tomorrow.

If I'm innocent then I can make everything right. I can tell Anna that I really do love her. I can tell her how terrible I feel about what I did to her.

Unless she's already moved on.

**Anna's Pov **

Kristoff and I are walking down the cobblestone streets after going to the market. I can't believe we met exactly one month ago. Time really does fly, doesn't it?

"It's already been a month." I say.

"I know, but it feels like a week."

"Isn't it crazy? A year will feel like a day."

Kristoff leans in and I'm caught off guard. We've really only had one kiss, and even then, I kissed him. I start freaking out, unsure of what to do. _How do I stop Kristoff from kissing me? _A green stream of smoke flies by randomly.

"What. Was. That?" Kristoff asks.

"I…don't know."

"Wait, it happened before, on our first date. Remember? I tried to kiss you, but then a huge vine came out and distracted me."

"What on Earth?" I say, not because of what Kristoff said, but because of the huge cloud of green smoke heading towards us.

"RUN!" I yell, louder than necessary, because we are surrounded by people, who all look over, and see the same thing. The crowd goes crazy with questions.

"What's that?"

"What's going on?"

"Where is that thing coming from?"

"Is it dangerous?"

"Are we really sure we need to run?"

Of course, they're all asking me, because I'm the princess, and, next to Elsa, I should know everything going on.

"Listen, I don't know the answer to any of these questions, but, to be on the safe side, RUN!"

"Where?"

"Why?"

"To the castle!" I try to say calmly, but, I'm scared and annoyed, so it comes out as a yell. But then I'm nearly trampled by the crowd as the cloud of smoke gets bigger, and closer. Kristoff pushes me forward and we run with the crowd as fast as we can to the castle. When the crowd pushes past Elsa to the top floor except me and Kristoff, she looks confused.

"What happened and why is a crowd of people showing up and bursting in to the castle randomly?" She asks.

"Look, it's a long story, but there is a big, green cloud of smoke following us and we need to get shelter."

"Well, it doesn't look like it did much good, because it's surrounding you."

"What?" I turn to Kristoff.

"Yeah, it is." He says. I suddenly notice what they mean.

"What's going on!?" I ask, again, trying to stay calm, but not managing to.

"I have no idea." Elsa and Kristoff say simultaneously.

"What's happening!?" I say, the cloud of smoke getting bigger.

"I don't know! Wait, stop talking at the same time as me!" Elsa and Kristoff say simultaneously again.

"What is this giant cloud of smoke and why is it getting bigger!?"

"Seriously, I'm just as surprised as you are!" Elsa and Kristoff say at the same time…again.

"If we talk simultaneously one more time…" Elsa and Kristoff manage to say together…again.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" I say, while moving my arms in a downward motion, when I see more green smoke below me. That's when I realize that I was the cause of that cloud of smoke.

**Hans's pov**

"I am innocent! I'm serious! That one month in prison showed me what I did wrong."

"You committed treason. You know the sentence for that is death." The judge says. Luckily, Elsa was chosen to help determine my punishment, which gives me a small chance of being proven innocent. But she seems more stressed than usual, which means I have to be extra careful with my choice of words.

"Please, if you give me one more chance, I won't let you down."

"You must be killed."

"I've realized the error of my ways."

"We can't let you go under any circumstance." I decide not to pick the words anymore.

"Elsa…"

**Elsa's pov **

Hans wants me to do something. I can see it in his eyes. He has changed. _But after what he did to Anna…_no. Don't think like that. This is not for revenge. I get to choose the final verdict, and the last thing I want to do is be the cause of someone's death.

"Hans has changed. I can tell. Trust me, I am very good at seeing someone's personality. That is the real reason why I wouldn't let him marry Anna. He didn't seem very trustworthy. But I can see it in his eyes. Something happened during that month in prison, something that changed his heart. He just wanted to be the king, and he found something more important than that. If we gave him another chance, he wouldn't let us down," I pause, making sure I want to choose the verdict I am, "The final verdict is innocent."  
**Anna's pov**

Elsa is deciding Hans's punishment. I'm not afraid of what she'll choose. She's my sister, I know her better than anyone. He will be guilty.

Okay, back to what just happened to me yesterday. It turns out I have powers like Elsa's, only for heat instead of cold. For some reason, it hasn't shown until now. Elsa thinks that the trolls erasing my memory might have temporarily erased my powers. Once I started remembering, my powers were set free. Which means, until my powers are in _my_ control, Olaf can't enter the room without immediately starting to melt. I speak from personal experience.

My room is humid and hot now. So hot that the only other person who can stand it is Elsa, who neutralizes the heat.

It's not like I'm at a total loss of human contact. I can still leave the castle freely, as long as I'm calm. Any other time, I'm followed by that big green cloud of smoke. Again, personal experience. You learn a lot in a day.

Elsa will be back tomorrow. She made sure Kristoff would keep me under control for the time being. _What if Hans is proven innocent?_ I think. _There's no way Elsa will let Hans be innocent._ I reassure myself.

But what if…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**Thank you everyone who followed and favorited this! Keep reading. Please leave a good review and I might do 3 updates tomorrow instead of 2! I will update a lot considering I'm home sick with a cold\flu. Hoping to get better so I won't have to make up school work!**

**Hans's pov**

I never thought I would see this place again. As Elsa and I get off the ship, she gives me a warning glance and starts running to the castle. She stops and motions for me to come. I immediately start running with her.

"Why are we running?" I ask.

"I'll explain later. Just keep following me."

"Okay." I say. We run for about five more minutes before we reach the castle.

"Stay out here until I say it's okay." Elsa tells me.

"Okay." I reply. She runs inside the castle.

**Elsa's pov**

I walk up the stairs to Anna's room.

"Anna, it's me. Everything okay in there?"

"Yeah. Hans was proven guilty, right?"

"Actually, about that…just a minute." I run down the hall and stairs as quickly as I can.

**Anna's pov**

I am in my super hot, humid room.

"Elsa! What? What were you going to tell me? ELSA!" It occurs to me that she left.

**Elsa's POV**

I tell Hans it's okay to come in.

"Are you sure? And what was that thing you wanted to explain to me?"

"Well, it's a long story, but Anna has powers like mine, only for heat instead of cold. She kind of just discovered them two days ago, so she's still trying to get her powers under _her_ control. I wouldn't walk in there if I were you. Other people have gone in there and come out after five seconds."

"Okay." Hans says. We walk up the stairs to Anna's room.

"I'm back." I say.

"So what was the final verdict?"

"Umm…"

"What?"

"Well…"

"That's it. I'm coming out." Anna says and swings the door open. Her face when she sees Hans is shocked and betrayed.

"Surprise." I say.

**Hans's pov**

I tried to explain, but that resulted in vines tangling me and Elsa up. Elsa was able to freeze her way out and help me, which kind of gave me a better chance to explain. But of course, Anna wouldn't listen.

"Hans, leave. I want to talk to Elsa."

I left the room.

**Anna's pov**

"How could you let him be innocent after what he did to me!?" I exclaim, a green cloud of smoke forming around me.

"Listen, Anna. I could tell that month in prison changed him."

"No it hasn't! He will _never_ change."

"I could see it. He wanted something more than to be king. I could tell."

"He tricked you as easily as he tricked me."

"No. I can see right through his lies."

"What?" I ask, with pretty much everything my powers caused in the room disappearing.

"The real reason why I wouldn't let you get married was that he didn't seem trustworthy. But, of course, you wouldn't believe me, so I had to come up with another excuse. But when I saw him begging to be innocent, I took compassion on him. I saw it in his eyes. He wanted something important here."

"He hasn't changed. Final."

**Elsa's pov**

I leave the room because I can tell that I'm not going to convince Anna any time soon. Some things happen on their own time. Hans will be staying at the castle until he gets a house.

"So how did it go?" Hans asks me.

"Not well. She still doesn't trust you. You have to prove to her that you've changed." I say and walk to my room.

When I get to my room, I think about the conversation Anna and I had. When I do, I find that for the first time in a while, my powers are hard to control. I sit there, hoping Anna will realize how much Hans has changed.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 2! Sorry it was shorter than chapter 1. I'm getting kind of writer's blocked. R&R! Also, I signed up for a website where you can post original ideas and writing. If you want to read my story, know the website, and/or find out my penname, PM me!**


End file.
